


when you wish upon a star

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, M/M, Magical Realism, i think???, oh title skills my title skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “Why do you have a weapon?” He tips his head at the aforementioned object. “Are you a hunter?”“…In a way. I catch stars.”Daichi blinks. He must have misheard it. “I’m sorry, but did you saystars?”Kuroo gives him a cheeky grin. “I did.”-----For KuroDai Week Day 2:day|night
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93
Collections: KuroDai Week 2020





	when you wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy KuroDai Week!!!!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Daichi noticed the small fire burning by the hill from his view from the kitchen window and immediately went to investigate. Thankfully, it wasn’t an unrestrained fire, but a campfire possibly made by the man sitting on the grassy hill.

The man is leaning back on his hands, legs crossed before him, looking up the night sky –a picture of serenity. Daichi doesn’t want to disturb him, but the curiosity won over him.

“Hello,” he greets.

The man sits up and looks over his shoulder at him. “Hi,” he says back with smile that should look sharp but is made warm by the illumination the fire is casting.

“People don’t usually set-up a campfire here,” he says, walking closer.

“Well, I’m not like usual people.” The man shrugs, to Daichi’s slight annoyance. “Would you like to join me?” The man gestures to the space beside him.

“I would like to, but I haven’t seen you before. You might be a stranger with bad intentions.” Though Daichi says it, he doesn’t think it’s the case. His gut feel isn’t giving any warning signals, as mysterious as the stranger seems.

“As are you and yet I still invited you didn’t I?”

Daichi frowns, crossing his arms with a huff. This earned him a chuckle from the man.

“I’m Kuroo,” he finally says. “Now, would you join me?”

Daichi does, but not without grumbling even until he sits down on the patchy, damp grass, a little far from Kuroo.

“I’m Sawamura,” he says primly. “So, what are you doing here?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

Daichi rolls his eyes. “Are you ever going to give me a straight answer? We’re just going around in circles.”

“If you ask me a specific question, then I’ll give you a specific answer.”

“Are you cursed to answer like that or something?”

“Not really.”

“Then why do you?”

“I just want to.”

Daichi purses his lips then notes the bow and quiver beside Kuroo.

“Why do you have a weapon?” He tips his head at the aforementioned object. “Are you a hunter?”

“…In a way. I catch stars.”

Daichi blinks. He must have misheard it. “I’m sorry, but did you say _stars_?”

Kuroo gives him a cheeky grin. “I did.”

Daichi looks up at the inky sky littered with brightly shining stars, some clustered together, and some far apart, a small glimpse of the vast heavens. It looks so close, so near that one might think they could touch it if they just reach out, but Daichi knows it’s not the case, knows its millions and millions of miles away.

“How?” He asks Kuroo with a hint of excitement, as if that wasn’t the craziest thing that he said all night.

Kuroo looks at him with pleasant surprise. “Usually, when I tell people that, the first thing they ask is if I’m crazy, which for the record, I’m not.”

Daichi smiles impishly. “I’m not like usual people. So? How?”

Kuroo studies him for a moment before he breathes and takes an arrow from the quiver and holds it by the firelight in front of Daichi. Daichi leans forward to get a better look at the arrow.

It looks like any ordinary arrow, except the arrowhead is made of pure silver it’s almost like a mirror. With the way it’s reflecting the fire, it looks like a tiny flame. It’s so beautiful for such a thing.

“It’s magical, you see. It can reach beyond the sky, to the place of the stars.”

“Can you show me?”

“Sure.” Kuroo says with a smile. He puts the arrow on his lap and unwraps the slim, sliver chain around his wrist and attaches it to a hole by the nock of the arrow, then secures the other end around his wrist again. He takes the bow and stands, Daichi following suit. He approaches the edge of the hill and searches the sky.

Daichi wonders what he’s looking for, but he doesn’t ask.

Without saying anything, Kuroo stands at ready, notches his arrow, and points it to the sky. With a measured breath, he lets go.

Daichi follows the arrow as it flings to the sky, and then notices how the chain seems to extend as far as the arrow goes. “Your chain is magic too?”

“Everything I use is magic,” Kuroo replies simply, the arm where the chain is attached lifted in front of him.

After a few moments, it tugs at Kuroo and it stops extending.

“What happened?” Daichi asks, worried.

“It caught a star,” he grins. He tugs on the chain back, testing its give and smiles when it keeps it hold. “You might to step back. I’m going to pull it back.”

Daichi nods, and quickly steps away as instructed. Kuroo twists his hand around the chain, wrapping a good amount of it in his hand before he pulls at it with a practiced move, swiftly and forcefully. The extended chain starts to pool at his feet, as it comes back, amazing Daichi at how long it had gotten and from how sturdy it is despite its slimness. When he looks up at the sky, something bright is coming towards them, closer, closer, _closer_ , that Daichi has to hold out an arm in front of his eyes to shadow it.

He sees Kuroo catch the arrow in his hand with expert ease and turns around to show the star he’d caught to Daichi.

It’s still shining so bright that has to Daichi squint, but approaches closer all the same. Kuroo is blowing on it as if it’s a freshly grilled meat to rid it of heat. Daichi doesn’t know if it’s just his eyes finally getting used to the brightness or if the star is losing its brilliance because of what Kuroo is doing, but finds that the longer he looks, the dimmer it becomes.

Kuroo presents the star closer and Daichi gives him a questioning look.

“Take it,” he says, pushing it close enough for Daichi to feel its heat.

Daichi gapes at him. “I can hold it?”

“I caught it for you. I can’t touch it because stars get easily attached to the first person who touches it, so you have to be the one to get it. Come on.” Kuroo nods in encouragement.

Daichi nods at the information then gulps and wipes his hands across his trousers and gingerly holds the star between his hands. It’s not as hot as he’s expecting it to be, only warm, like how holding a ceramic cup of warm milk feels like.

“Hold it tight,” Kuroo says. “I’m going to pull the arrow.” So saying, he twists the arrow while slowly pulling it from the star. Daichi isn’t sure if it’s just his imagination, but he can feel the star squirming in his hold.

“There,” Kuroo whispers once the arrowhead’s completely out and the star is completely free. He lets Daichi have a moment of wonder with his star.

And what a wondrous moment it is for Daichi, cradling the star gently in his hands. He doesn’t know what it looks like and had only heard descriptions of it from stories he’d read as a child. But as it is, it’s an orb or pure light, pulsing in his hands. It’s a thing of beauty that he’s honored to behold. He doesn’t notice the way Kuroo is staring at him with a tender smile, studying the unadulterated delight on his face as dazzling as the star in his hands.

Kuroo doesn’t want to disturb them, but stars, heavenly beings that they are, can’t stay long on earth.

“You have to make a wish now, Sawamura,” he says softly, his voice carried by the breeze.

“Do I have to?”

Kuroo nods and explains that stars turn to rocks and dust if they stay long on earth. “Even stars need to go home. They need to carry a wish to do that.”

Daichi looks at star, sad that he has to part with it, but not cruel to keep it for himself where it doesn’t belong.

“What do I have to do?”

“Just whisper what you wish for.”

Daichi did as told, holding the star close to his lips and murmurs his wish with closed eyes.

“Done,” he announces. “What now?”

“Now, we send it back.” Kuroo says before searching for something on the leather pouch around his waist then presents Daichi a glossy black smoking pipe he’d retrieved along with a vial of blue liquid he held up to the firelight.

Daichi watches him unscrew the vial and puts three drops in the chamber of the pipe, before capping it and putting it inside his pouch. He instructs Daichi to put the star on top of the wider than normal bowl. He brings it to his mouth and blows.

Nothing happens at first until the star slowly lifts while a bubble emerge from the mouth of the pipe, getting bigger until the star is completely enclosed and floating above it. Kuroo catches it on one hand then with a light tap of his fingers, sends the bubble orb up.

Together, they watch as it floats away, back to where it came from.

“It’s going to return safely, right?” Daichi asks quietly, still watching.

“It is. The weight of the wish they carry will guide it.”

Daichi turns to him. “Do you think it’s going to come true? My wish?”

Kuroo hums. “If you want it enough, it will,” he says, meeting Daichi’s eyes and gives him a reassuring smile.

Daichi smiles back before looking up at the sky again, hopeful. The next night, when he sees the small fire burning by the hill and meets Kuroo there again, he knows that it did.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an errant thought about shooting stars and after I thought about the stars falling from the sky, came the thought of what if we can literally do that? Shoot stars, I mean. I guess the whimsy of binge watching Ghibli films got to me, so here. 
> 
> Fun fact: Daichi was supposed to be the star hunter. Idk what happened. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
